reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Forum:About the new Administration
Hello Contributors and Readers of Tongue Tied, As many people may have noticed Tongue Tied has suffered from a certain amount of abandonment and lack of activity in the past few years, with most users and staff not editing or even looking at the Wiki. Before we arrived, the latest news post was on January 8, 2007 and the last post at the Copacabana was July 19, 2007. Although some articles were being edited on occasion, no real progress was being made towards the Wiki's main goals. To put it bluntly, Tongue Tied was in decay. While all this was happening, me and Technopeasant were having a certain bit of luck building and writing for our own independent Wiki focused on the Blood Series of computer games. While developing the Blood Wiki, we learned the proper ways to learn and manage a wiki, and I dont think I am exaggerating when I saw that we are experienced in this area. After a year of work we reached enough progress that we could start helping out other projects that needed attention. Having grown up with Red Dwarf, one of the first projects we found was Tongue Tied. Technopeasant began making edits on March 4, 2009, and soon rose up the ranks to become one of the most active contributors. After gaining a Wikia account so I could help the Warren Zevon Wiki, I started making edits here to help its Back to Earth coverage and eventually started improving Tongue Tied as a whole. With Back to Earth being released and rumours about a new series spreading around the internet, Red Dwarf websites were getting noticed by many people. One of these people was Toughpigs‎. Seeing my edits in the Latest Activity box and seeing that the administration for Tongue Tied had effectively vanished, he approached me with the offer of admin powers. After a little bit of discussion both me and Technopeasant were given sysop privileges and the ability to administer the wiki. Using these powers we have already changed the wiki's logo and main page layout in a way that we hope benefits Tongue Tied. We will continue to do so as we see fit or if we receive a useful user suggestion. To quote Katerina from Back to Earth, Part One “From now, I am senior officer”. However, in this case no one is a “bit crap”. If any of the old admins come back I am more than happy to work with them and are happy with the foundations that they have laid out for us to improve upon. Hopefully Tongue Tied should see some notable signs of growth, and I will do my best to improve the Wiki as much as possible. Feel free to talk to either me or Technopeasant if you have any questions. Thank you, Roland The Headless Thompson Gunner 01:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for taking up the slack! I originally founded this wiki, but left the project due to serious lack of time. Back to Earth brought me back to Red Dwarf and I was extremely happy to see somebody had rescued Tongue Tied from oblivion. I really appreciate it. I will strive to contribute as much as I can and look forward to rolling up my sleeves with Tongue Tied again. As Holly would say: "Thanks dudes!" Cheers!!! Pete Valle 03:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC)